


Until We Go Down

by JupiterIsaJellyfish



Series: Cryptid Found Footage: The Leviathan [5]
Category: Leviathan - rest_in_rip, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, I saw people asking about monoma on sparks' blog, Leviathan!Izuku, Loss of Control, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), and they all get a little ' :) ' response, context is a social construct, hey remember how I said I was hesitant, so in my fear I wrote this nonsense, this is worse, to post the post-usj one shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterIsaJellyfish/pseuds/JupiterIsaJellyfish
Summary: Izuku had no intention of winning the sports festival, so when he made it to the tournament he decided to put up a good fight but ultimately let his opponent be the one to advance.Now if only things ever went as planned.Alternative Title: Worst Case Scenario- Sports Festival Addition





	Until We Go Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216827) by [rest_in_rip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rest_in_rip/pseuds/rest_in_rip). 



> (whispering into a tin-cup phone) _Go read Leviathan it's lit_
> 
> Anyway, when I heard Sparks was planning on going past USJ I was ecstatic but now I'm stricken with fear thinking about all the potential worst case scenarios. This is basically just preemptive exposure therapy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Somehow, despite wanting to attend UA for years, the UA sports festival had failed to cross Izuku’s mind. 

Sure, he’d watched a few rounds on TV in middle school, but he’d never really comprehended being _in_ the sports festival proper. If anything he’d prefer to avoid all the attention. He wanted to be underground, he didn’t need notoriety, and using Leviathan against fellow students always left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

But here he was, sitting in waiting room 2, about to fight some 1-B kid in the final match of the first pair ups. 

Confusion and strategizing don’t go well together, no matter how familiar you are with both. 

He didn’t even know this guy’s quirk-

“Midoriya! Todoroki and Kaminari’s match just wrapped up; you should probably go get ready,” Uraraka interrupted with a poke of her head through the door. 

“Yeah, thanks, Uraraka,” Izuku murmured, getting up and putting together a tedious smile. 

Uraraka had done great in her match. The sky had been overcast and dismal for the past week, and today was no exception. Tokoyami had been so busy trying to keep his quirk in check that she managed to duck past his defenses and float him. 

The other matches had also been fantastic to watch. Everyone did everything in their power to win, and to riveting effect. 

Well, almost everyone. 

Izuku reminded himself to high-five Shinsou again later; he’d never forget the look on Bakugou’s face.

Izuku took one last stabilizing breath and turned to face the music.

——

The barest drizzle of rain misted over the stadium, meeting the fires in the brazzers with faint hisses. The stands were a patchwork of propped up umbrellas and raincoats. Cementoss sat calmly on his makeshift throne, and Ectoplasm stood on his raised platform to oversee the matches. Izuku looked up and saw the greyed over forms of his friends, sitting with the rest of their class.

He swallowed the desire to be up there with them. He needed to focus. This didn’t have to take long; he’d put up a good fight and lose with some dignity. That was his plan. he didn’t need fame and fortune where he was going, but he couldn’t justify forfeiting after watching everyone else fight the hard fight. 

Somewhere in Izuku’s mental ocean, the Leviathan hissed. For better or worse, he wasn’t alone. 

Across from him, his opponent- some guy called Monoma- smirked. 

“What’s with that face Lizard, are you nervous? Why should you be nervous- aren’t you in the most promising class in UA? Or is 1-A not everything it’s cracked up to be?” He asked lazily, posture disrespectful at best. 

Izuku almost felt sorry for the guy- compared to the offended screech in Izuku’s head, this kid’s antagonism game was stupid weak. 

Ectoplasm raised his voice above the fizz of rain, “Ready, START!” 

Monoma dashed forward, prepared to block with his forearms. 

Izuku let the Leviathan take his legs and jumped out of the way, thinking fast. The outright attack suggested that he didn’t have a quirk appropriate for flashy combat- maybe it was a niche quirk like Shinsou’s, or a more subtle advantage. Still, he got this far in the tournament so it can’t be too weak. 

“You know, there’s a kid in my class with a quirk almost exactly like yours. Tell me, why should _you_ get any more acclaim than he does?” Monoma taunted. 

Izuku jumped back again as Monoma spun around to grab him.

He'd rather not engage until he was sure he wouldn’t be walking into a trap. Monoma probably had a pretty good idea of what ‘Basilisk’ did by now. Until Izuku knew his quirk, Monoma had the advantage, even pitted against Izuku’s enhanced strength. 

Monoma stepped forward to punch Izuku, which Izuku blocked easily with a deft swing of his arm. Monoma’s easy grin widened, splitting his face. Alright, that can’t be good, what did he-

“Your mistake, lizard,” Monoma cackled, smiling triumphantly, and then his expression shattered. 

“Wait, what-“ Monoma’s voice crumbled, terror flooding his stance, as he looked at Izuku and time 

stood

still.

Pewter scales raced across Monoma’s face and hands, and Izuku’s world flashed with immediate clarity. 

Without thinking, barely even consulting instinct, Izuku vaulted forward, even as he reached down into the depths he built to satiate the Leviathan. The moment his hands grasped Monoma’s shoulders, Izuku wrapped his mind around the Leviathan’s neck and, in a scream only rivaled by its own, shouted “WORK WITH ME HERE,” and kicked off the ground. 

They don’t come down.

——

Ochako had seen a lot by the time the sports festival rolled around. USJ had been an eye-opening experience, if terrifying, and made her want to be a better hero. She had to be better.

USJ had nothing on this. 

She and the rest of the stadium had just been watching a pretty simple match. The blond guy tried to get hits in on Midoriya, who used his quirk to dodge, and Ochako was almost bored. Midoriya’s quirk was cool and versatile but she knew he wasn’t one to lay a smackdown without good reason. Distantly, she wondered what this other guy’s quirk was. 

“Hey, Shiozaki, what’s Monoma’s quirk?” Shinsou asked from beside her. How convenient. 

Shiozaki looked over as the rest of the class tuned in to hear her. “His quirk is called ‘Copy’, he can copy anyone’s quirk for five minutes by touching them,” she said softly. 

Ochako and the others jolted a bit. 

Shinsou’s eyes widened and he looked back down at the match with obvious unease. Ochako understood, ‘Basilisk’ would certainly by a strange quirk to see copied. 

And then Monoma did. 

Huh.

Almost simultaneously, 1-A craned their necks to get a better look. Spontaneously turning into a lizard person looked normal on Midoriya, but how would someone else deal with it— 

In an instant, Midoriya and Monoma were gone. 

“Where-?” Ochako wondered, even as she heard some shocked shouts and looked to see where several people pointing in the sky. It was just as grey and miserable as before, when suddenly-

R̕a̸͝҉aa҉͘A̸A̷̛A͠҉A͟͜AA̴A̷̧͠A͘͜͡G̴G̵͝͠Ǵ͝҉H̨̕̕͜H̢͢H̛̕͝͠Ḩ̨̡͘H̛͞H̴́҉Ḩ̸̸̷͠H̸́͝͏!!!!!

Ķ̵ŕ͘͢͏́a̡͠͞a͘҉o̷̸̵̧͞o҉͞҉͜o͢͝u̸u͝ų̷͟͞u̵̢̕͡͠u̶̢̡̨g̸̷g͠҉̷҉̷G̛Ģ̴̕H͘͝͠Ḩ̶̀H͏̛͡H̀͏͟H̷́҉̶̀H̢̢̕͡HHḨ̛̕͢!!!!!

Twin explosions hit the stadium like thunder, as two tiny dots on the sky burst into half-kilometer long tendrils of scales and fins, one the color of sunken treasure and the other shimmering like an ancient abyss. The Leviathan, just like at USJ, only now there are two of them, one hauling the other upwards. 

The pale one writhed and screamed again, silencing the onlookers as Ochako felt herself stiffen in flooding terror, while the dark one continued to pull the other higher and higher. 

The pale one wrenched itself free and shrieked, flashing pews of needle-teeth, its many eyes roving over the crowds below as it seemed to shiver. The green one was much less jittery, hanging in the sky with a furious weight, tail weaving through the clouds in deliberate strokes. It roared, capturing the attention of the shivering one and sending ice shooting through Ochako’s veins, before spiraling back up into the clouds. The pale one hissed angrily and followed in hot pursuit. 

“Holy shit, he’s leading him away,” Shinsou choked. Ochako jerked out of her stupor, looking at Shinsou with wide eyes.

It then dawned on her. 

Two Leviathans, one matching the creature that had joined the attack at USJ. Two Leviathans after Monoma copied Midorya’s quirk. 

“Wait, IS MIDORIYA-?”

——

In hindsight, Izuku was lucky.

He was lucky there was cloud cover, he was lucky Monoma had the emotional subtly of the Desperate Housewives cast, he was lucky he and Leviathan agreed on something. 

They agreed that two Leviathans was bad. 

And it really was bad.

Leviathan-Monoma looked like regular Leviathan with a color swap (and any day the Leviathan was ‘regular’ was a bad day). Pewter scales and blue fins didn’t lend themselves quiet as much to ‘the terror of the depths’ aesthetic, but the many panicked eyes and rows of teeth did. Crap, this was a mess.

Fortunately or not, Izuku had way more experience being an eldritch horror than Monoma. He still had him by the top set of shoulders when they shifted; fingers became claws entrenched in thick scales as one leviathan dragged the other further into the clouds. The farther they were from the stadium packed with heroes the better, for them and the festival goers. 

At some point at the end of the troposphere, Monoma started to struggle. He wrenched himself out of Izuku’s grasp with a seismic twist, rolling his enormous form to face Izuku, screaming an infamous yet strangely unfamiliar scream. 

The Leviathan answered with a roar of its own, and Izuku could feel the sizzling buildup of electricity in the back of his throat. If he needed to, he could end this before the masses were hurt. It was a depressing comfort. Here’s to hoping Monoma couldn’t return it in kind. 

If his own experience was anything to go on, Monoma's consciousness was gone. This new leviathan was as new and chaotic as Leviathan’s first debut, so it won’t be pretty. There’s a reason apex predators do their best to avoid each other in the wild. 

Izuku dragged himself higher into the sky, silently urging Monoma to follow. If Izuku could just be a damage sponge then no one had to get hurt- this was _his_ mess. He looked down and saw Monoma surge upwards, teeth barred. 

The impact never came.

The Leviathan’s eyes were meant to see through the lightless, frigid depths. Heat and light are the same, color is nuance, and knowledge comes from all senses. It still took a moment for Izuku to realize that Monoma had rapidly shrunk and was currently falling at breakneck speeds towards the ground from cruising altitude. 

Crap.

The Leviathan dove and caught the tiny unconscious figure in one clawed hand. Ok, now they were holding a boy several kilometers in the air as a giant floating abomination while several stadiums worth of people were probably looking up wondering what the hell is happening. 

Sooo… now what?

**Author's Note:**

>  _sweating_ i'm tired
> 
> This prompt was born from my own fear, but a ton of peeps have shot Sparks questions about this idea on their tumblr so to those people I give a wavering thumbs up its gonna be great ~~please sparks have mercy on us~~


End file.
